


I Ain't Got Wings

by MissMeggie



Series: Jax/Jenna Series- Jenna 'Verse [15]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot, Young Love, sibling Spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Jenna are finally together just what does that look like? All the things you didn't see in "History In The Making." *The Early Years as requested by Ozlady08* Jax/Jenna Saga</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Got Wings

I own nothing but Jenna these are the missing bits you don't see in History In The Making. Also, it's a little more early Jax/Jenna as requested by Ozlady08. Hope you like it please review.

-/-/-/-

Jax watches the stained glass form a rainbow on her shoulder. He can smell newly fallen rain. He feels Jenna shift against him fiery curls tickling his chin. He looks down and is greeted by her nearly turquoise gaze.

He sees the unspoken question in her eyes. "What are we doing?" he doesn't have answer for her. So, he kisses her forehead and says. "Wanna get some breakfast with me?" he's giving her an out. He hopes against his better judgment that she won't take it. She groans and sits up. "Sounds good." she blushes a pretty pink at the realization that she's very naked. Not that he minds any.

She's dressing in her rumpled prom gown with her back turned to him. He smiles her sudden shyness is sweet and surprising. He has a thought. "Wait I'm not…"

"My first?" she smiles a little sadly. "No. Donny was." she goes to put up her hair.

"Leave it down please, I like it." She nods. "Zip me up?" He does and gets dressed himself.

-/-/-/-

Breakfast at Lumpy's is a little awkward. The silence reigns a bit before Jenna breaks it stirring her fried eggs around the plate with the tines of her fork. She's trying really hard to portray nonchalance he can feel it.

"So, I'm not going to be one of those girls whose all whiny What is this? and why didn't you call? If this is a one time thing and were not labeling it then fine…just let me know one way or the other."

"That sure as fuck wasn't a one night stand Jenna. If I want that I'll fuck a crow eater."

"Don't get pissed I was trying to be an adult about this." She crosses her arms over her chest. Defensive preparing for a fight.

"Ok so you're right I don't like labels but I do like you and I like this…" he waved his hand between the two of them. "Whatever this is, now eat cold eggs are nasty."

"Just so you know I expect real dates in the future."

"Duly noted baby." The corner of Jax's mouth kicks up, nearly in a smile.

-/-/-/-

The main reason Jax likes going to the movies with Jenna is its dark and he gets to make out with her but he'd taken her to see Almost Famous and she'd actually watched. He made sure to complain about it.

"Well Jackson you took me the music buff to see a movie about rock stars. You wanna make out force me to watch Bruce lee movies." she tilts her head in a gesture to signify something like "Just sayin'."

They pass by spencers. "I need a gag gift for the prospects birthday."

"Ugh, I hate this store you go." She releases his hand and lets him go.

-/-/-/-

Tig spots the finest legs and ass he's seen in months, encased red denim shorts. she's a redhead too hadn't had one of those in awhile. Her back is turned but bare in a black and gray lace tube top. her stance is belying irritation as she fiddles with a Virgin Records bag. He touches her shoulder. She turns. "Jennasis?" Ok He's officially a pervert. He finds he doesn't care either way.

"Oh hey Tiggy?"

"Hey baby girl, you waiting on someone?" he watches as the girl bites her lip nervously.

"Just a friend. They'll be out in a minute. What are you here for?"

"I like the candy store stocking up. I'll wait with you."

"You don't have too I'm sure my friend will be right out." She waves him off like she's shooing a fly.

"Nonsense I'm not leaving you alone I've spotted four Mayans here today."

She groaned. "Ok thanks."

"Twizzler?" he held one out. "Uh no thanks I'm feeling a little nauseous."

-/-/-/-

Jax looks up from the checkout counter and sees a guy in a cut looming by Jenna. If Alverez's little twerp is hassling her... He drops his purchases on the counter forgotten and makes for the door.

"Get your hands of my girlfriend!" he shouts and various people stop and stare. Tig turns away from Jenna a calculating glint in his eye.

"Well that went even worse than I expected." Jenna mutters. She grins. "Thanks baby." she adds dryly.

"Wait you two?" Tig gestures between them. Jenna turns to him and begs.

"Tiggy you can't tell anyone please, Opie's gonna be mad at me. At us and I-"

"You're rambling Jenny. Who else knows?"

"My dad and possibly Donna."

"My mom hasn't said anything but I know she knows, listen man I need you to do me a favor and pretend you never saw us."

"So you're boning Jenny…nice suicidal but nice…" Jax rolls his eyes. Jenna makes a huffing noise belying annoyance.

"You are disgusting Alex Trager." Jenna says primly.

"Were you checking her out? there's only one reason you talk to women."

"Ugh! Gross! He did. He was surprised to see me. You know what? For that shit gimmie your candy." she snatches the cellophane bag away from him and stomps away from them muttering "Nearly old enough to be my Daddy." and something that sounds like "sick fuck."

"Take it as a compliment Sugar." Tig shouts to her.

"Fuck you Tiggy." she says sweetly and passing mother covers her child's ears.

"Jax!"

"Just a second baby. Listen, Tig I know you think it'd be funny to tell everyone and watch the resulting fireworks but It'll cause problems between me and Ope and between me and you I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her and I wanna get it right. So, we're going to tell people just not right now. I'd be honest but Jenna's scared Ope's gonna stop speaking to her."

"Alright. If he stops speaking to her over your pretty boy ass I'll kick his."

-/-/-/-

They are all working in the shop when Piney gets a call.

"Hey how's my- Jenny are you crying? Charlotte Townley did what? You aren't even with the ass wipe anymore! Breathe…baby just breathe. I'll fix the car." Jax dropped his tools and ran for his bike.

"Where Dad?" Opie asked. "Main and fourth she's scared but…" Jax revved his bike and was off. "But she seems ok just shaken up." Piney shouted over then din of Opie's bike.

-/-/-/-

Jax rolled up to see a visibly shaken Jenna standing next to her t-boned 69' camaro. Hale taking her statement.

Jax ran up and hugged her just as Opie was puling in. "Baby are you okay?"

"Crazy bitch t-boned me for no fuckin' reason. "Please let go Jax…Opie's coming." She sounds both sad and desperate.

He kisses her on the forehead and begrudgingly lets her go. He no longer likes the secrets. He thinks Opie notices if he does he's to concerned for Jenna to let it show.

Opie does that critical parental gaze thing he's had since he was ten that Jax has never truly understood. He's surveying for injuries Jax realizes. "What happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" he touches a tiny cut along Jenna's hairline Jax hadn't noticed. She flinches away. "My chest hurts. I hit the steering wheel pretty good. Townley heard I was fucking her man I'm not."

"My car Opie…" she whined "Evil bitch smashed my baby."

"We'll fix it. Got everything you need Hale?."

"Yeah I'd take her to Saint Thomas to be safe."

"She rides with me." Jax says.

Opie looks at him oddly. "Still got the two seater set in from when mama rode with me in the rally. It'll be easier on her." Opie shrugs. "Okay."

-/-/-/-

Some butterfly band aids and a bruised sternum is what Jenna gets for her trouble and Jax breathes a little easier but not by much. He can hear her snoring softly from the couch where she crashed. Opie slides his beer between his hands like a pinball. He looks over at Jenna and in that second Jax knows he knows.

"I'm going to ask you something flat out please don't lie to me. Are you fucking around with my sister?"

Jax forces a laugh "No man, not at all why do you think that?"

"Just something about the way you look at her lately. Don't be getting any ideas, she's not meant to be an old lady. I don't want the life for her. She thinks she wants it…you…I know all that but she's wrong." Opie sighs hard enough to make Jax tired. "So, just do me a favor and leave her be."

"Fuck. Jenna's the last place I'll be tappin' it for shits and giggles you know that."

"She doesn't. Leave her alone."

"I hear you man, loud and clear."

-/-/-/-

Hands cover Jax's eyes. "Hey Handsome guess who?"

"Um, Pamela Anderson." Jenna snickered. " Ugh! You suck balls." she said without heat She turned his barstool and wrapped her around his neck. She kissed him. "Wanna go do the dirty on meeting table?"

"Jenna!"

"What you're telling you haven't at least thought about it? Come on, were alone. I checked and locked the doors." she kissed along his jaw line. "Jenna."

"What?" she leaned back. "Why are you looking at me like I kicked your puppy? I only kissed Juice on the cheek 'cause he blushed when I thanked him for giving me a ride to work."

"It's not that Darlin'."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Okay, now I'm scared." her expression darkens brow creasing.

"No baby, I didn't mean us Jenna I meant all the secrets and the lying. We just need to be honest with everyone. Tig's gonna spill eventually. It'll be easier I promise-"

"Yeah can you promise me my brother isn't going to cut me out of his life or some shit? Because that's what honesty is gonna get me Jax. He has to talk to you for the club. Me, there's no obligation."

"You're his sister, half his fucking world he's not going to ditch you."

"Trust me." Jax says cradling her face in his hands. "Okay," he kisses her standing he picks her up. She wraps herself around him. She laughs as he walks her toward the chapel. "I knew it!"

-/-/-/-

Its been a week since the disaster dinner and everyone has gotten used to them as a couple aside from occasional teasing.

However Opie won't speak to either of them and Jax knows its driving Jenna insane.

"Good morning Ope," Jenna says. Opie says nothing. Jenna stops rifling through invoices and stares at him. Jax's stomach drops. She follows the two of you into the shop. "You can't even show me common courtesy and say Good morning Jen? It's three fucking words that's all Ope."

He just looks at her and with no inflection says, "Morning Jen." there is a glint in her eye and Jax is actually a little scared for Opie. "Jenna,"

"Shut up Jackson." He holds up his hands in the universal sign for don't shoot and prepares for the show.

"Why can't you talk to me? I know you're mad at me but can't you just talk to me? I get it okay, I fucked up and I'm a bad girl who does bad things. I lied and it was shitty of me I'm sorry but this, this is just as shitty of you."

"What did you want me to do Harry? I've loved him since before I knew what it meant! You want me to marry a doctor? Pop out babies? What? I'm a Winston that means my options are pretty fuckin' limited Ope." she cocks her hip placing her hand there she looks off a second then lands back on Opie. She sniffs and tries to disguise it as a regular breath.

"I'm a girl our reputation isn't attractive to men all it means is they think I'm easy, disposable. Donny cheated on me for ninety-five fucking percent of our relationship, Dave Hale only wants to stick to SAMCRO. We're trash Ope, our Momma was a stripper and Daddy was in the fucking pen before I could tie my shoes." her voice is almost reedy and nearly breaks.

"Just because people in Charming fear the club it doesn't mean they respect me! Jax does and he loves me and I love him and I'm sorry you can't accept that but until you find me a better option than love and commitment you are going to have too." the shop is utterly silent and everyone is staring. "So?" Jenna says all tired, angry, and hopeful. Opie says nothing. "You know what? Fuck you Harry." Jenna walks over to you. "Can I have your keys?" tears are in her eyes. "To my bike?" She nods and though no biker ever does this, he fishes the keys from his jeans pocket.

"I'll take care of it I promise I just need out for a bit. Alone."

"Yeah," you place them in her hand. "Wear your helmet and pull over if…if you need too." Jax watches Jenna mount the bike but he doesn't even really enjoy how hot she looks doing so, because he feels Piney just over his shoulder watching.

Jax isn't sure if the old man was hurt by Jenna's words or if he just hurts for his children in general but the hurt is there in his face. "Prospect!" He hollers "Gimmie your hoodie."

"The one I'm wearing?" Juice asks

"Does this look like the Gap? Yes idiot the one you got on!" Juice does as asked then finally figuring out what Piney intended takes it over to Jenna. They talk a second and she puts it on over her tank top.

Road rash. Jax hadn't thought of that or he'd of given her his. She puts on her helmet revs the bike and is off in a cloud of dust.

"Damn, she's hot." Jax says to himself. Piney grumbles about "Too much information." and walks away. Opie acts likes he's trying to pass him and shoulder checks him. Jax is spoiling for a fight really he is but he just says, "You are the only person she really depends on. Do you want to be just another in the long list of people who abandon her all because of me? You think about that."

-/-/-/-

Jenna's old lady is barely dry when things are back to normal.

Jax and Donna watch as Opie and Jenna sit on bench in the shop facing one another palms touching Opie's over Jenna's they both pull away, Opie's faster smacking the backs of Jenna's hands. "Ow, fucker!"

"What are they doing?" Jax asks. "It's my expert opinion as a mother that they're playing." Donna says.

"What'd she say in that truck? They're fine now." Jax watches the left crows wing on Jenna's shoulder move as she turns up Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers' learning to fly.

"Don't question it Jax. Just be glad they made up."

"I love this song!" Jenna says. "Come on then I'll dance with you." Opie gets up and pulls Jenna to her feet.

"To this?" Jenna looks skeptical. "Sure, no one's around to see me make a fool of myself that never happens." they start some weird half two step half waltz thing.

Jenna's laughing a high tinkly sound Jax can rarely pull from her. "Bubba, Who taught you to two step?"

"Ma, She said her previous pole skills gave her rhythm made her a better teacher than the old man."

Jenna barks out a laugh. "She lied to you."

"Talent isn't everything Indy, Let me at him." Donna calls out and comes over stealing Jenna's dance partner. "I won't lie I'm a shitty dancer babe, I pretty much rely on how bad ass I look on a bike to get me ass." Jax says wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"Lucky for you that works so well, Can you just like I don't know? Sway?"

"Sober?" Jenna laughs and kisses him. For the first time in a real long time Jax is completely happy.


End file.
